koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuie Shibata/Movesets
All the movesets for Katsuie Shibata in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors 2: Empires Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , : : , : :Dashing : : : :R1 + : :R1 + : :Personal Skill : Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , : Fighting Style His moveset consists of attacks borrowed from Keiji Maeda, Tadakatsu Honda and Yukimura Sanada. His normal attacks, mounted attacks and musou are borrowed from Keiji. The C1, C2, and C3 are borrowed from Tadakatsu and his C4 from Yukimura. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Tosses his right axe forward, then left, then ends with both axes thrown in a cross arm position, all in boomerang fashion. : , , ( ), ( ): Crosses axes together as he lifts both of them up to launch his targets, then as they fall down, he smacks them away with a dual axe strike to the right, then to the left. : , , , ( ), ( ): Leans forward with a stunning headbutt, then does two upward-diagonally single axe swings inward to the right, then left. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Twirls his axes left and right while interchanging with both hands as both axes are attached together dual-ended pole-arm style, and then takes them apart for a finishing dual outward slash, with that attack sending out a cross wave of energy that knocks back. : , , , , : Charges forward with bare hands. If an enemy is within his reach, he grabs them and lifts them over his shoulders. He bends them to snap their back via a lifting back-breaker on his shoulders before throwing them off to the front. The thrown target can crash into any foes in its way. : , , , , , , , : All while stepping forward each time, Katsuie swings inward diagonally-downward with a single axe to the left then right, then to the left with both axes, then one wide swing to the right one-handed, then the next three swings become broad and alternating with both axes, followed by one two-axed left reap. : , : Does a dual outward slash downward. : , : Falls with both axes slammed down in front of him. :Dashing : Dual horizontal slash inwards. : : Katsuie goes on a rampage slamming his axes interchangeably while running forward, causing minor eruptions on each slamming slash. He then poses for the usual shockwave finish. The Level 2 version involves falling boulders with his C2 used before the finish, while the Level 3 makes him perform his C3 chain before the finish. :R1 + : Runs forward trying to grab an enemy. If he connects, he then jumps into the air with them for a forward spinning piledriver, Izuna Drop style. :R1 + : Does a war cry into the sky to power up, and make any of his attacks to cause explosions central of Katsuie himself. :Personal Skill : Absorb: Blocking enemy attacks refills musou gauge. Mounted Moveset : , : Swings axes forward and upward on both sides of his horse to launch enemies. : , , : A downwards dual chopping slash to the left that stuns. : , , , : Tosses both axes forward in circles in front of his horse. : , , , , , , : Slashes interchangeably inward with both axes to his right. ;Warriors Orochi 2 Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. His R1 attacks have also changed: :R1: An improved version of his C1 combo, where he tosses his left axe then right axe, only he throws forward five spinning yellow energy razors in a spread at once per toss. Uses musou. :Triple Attack 1: Hurls both weapons momentarily, causing them to slice at varying angles. :Triple Attack 2: Launches a mid-range gust by swiping weapon fiercely. :Triple Attack 3: Slashes weapons with enough power to generate strong gusts of wind. Samurai Warriors 3 :R1: Same as his R1 + , only the explosions occur upon contact with Katsuie's attacks. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Cross-slams his axes into the ground which makes two paths reach out from the axes. The paths then rise with fire and damage any enemy caught in them. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Charges at the enemy with arms outward, then reaps inward with both of his axes to trigger an explosion. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sends down two fiery wind tunnels as fast projectiles upon enemies below one after another. Samurai Warriors 4 : (Rage Attack/Musou Gokui): :Mighty Strike: Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Samurai Warriors As of Xtreme Legends, much of Katsuie's moveset involves both simple brute force and skillful wielding of his axes, and his attacks tend to be basic and slow. He also throw attacks that can be meant for one-on-one happy blockers, and his attacks all have wide range, making Katsuie a solid powerhouse character with the right equipment, especially with the lightning element. Warriors Orochi Category:Movesets